Katana
Katana is a melee weapon of Japanese origin. It is available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is one of the more powerful melee type weapons as it has been known to slice the head off of opponents with a single slice and is not as heavy as the cumbersome chainsaw. It can also kill pedestrians by stabbing if cutting their heads off won't work. One note of interest is in 1998, Toni Cipriani and Kazuki Kasen engage in a duel on the roof of the Big Shot Casino with katanas (though the player may choose to use other weapons.) Snakehead and CJ engage in a similar duel, which, again, allows the player to simply pull out a firearm and finish the job quickly, but, it can be assumed that Toni and Carl would have defeated their opponents by sword in the game canon. Locations GTA Vice City * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Inside the Tarbrush Cafe. * Starfish Island - Inside the garage of the house next door west of the Mansion. * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Tooled Up after completion of The Chase for $300. GTA San Andreas * Idlewood, Los Santos - Behind the wooden fence east of the Idlewood 24/7. * Chinatown, San Fierro - In a dead-end alley directly south of the Chinatown Safehouse. * Hashbury, San Fierro - In the underground pedestrian tunnel behind the Hippy Shopper. * El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - Behind a small building in the trailer park in the north part of El Quebrados. From the El Quebrados Safehouse, head north and cross the street. Once you cross the street you should see a black, white, and blue trailer ahead of you. Go to the north end of this trailer and turn left. You should see a small building that does not look like a trailer. The Katana is at the north part of this small building. * Pirates In Men's Pants, Las Venturas - At the south part of the pirate ship which is at the south part of the lagoon for the Pirates In Men's Pants Safehouse. * Pilgrim, Las Venturas - Behind the stone lions just north of the Pilgrim Cluckin' Bell. * The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - At the southeast corner of The Four Dragons Casino area hidden amongst some trees and bushes. GTA Liberty City Stories * Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In the alleyway leading to Hyaku Dojo near Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. * Callahan Point, Portland Island - On the roof of the Turtle Head Fishing Co. GTA Vice City Stories * At the foot of a building that is located along the beach, and the building is eastward across the fairground. de:Katana es:Katana Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories